Sins & Sinners
by JoKer-jo
Summary: Somos libres de elegir y de pensar, somos conscientes de nuestros actos, pero no nos salvamos de los malos actos o de los 7 pecados…
1. Ira

**Sins & Sinners**

**Resumen**: Somos libres de elegir y de pensar, somos conscientes de nuestros actos, pero no nos salvamos de los malos actos o los 7 pecados…

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen (aun… ewé).

**Advertencias: Drabble. Cada capítulo, un pecado. PruHun. (Prussia Centric.)**

* * *

**Ira**

_Estas observándola._

_Estas observándola nuevamente. No puedes apartar la vista de ella._

_Siempre es lo mismo._

_Siempre te quedas observándola, analizando detenidamente cada una de sus acciones. De cómo aparta un mechón de sus cabellos, tras su oreja. O como hace una mueca cuando la reunión se esta volviendo innecesariamente aburrida. O simplemente cundo juega con sus dedos y escucha atentamente a los otros, planteando sus problemas._

_Siempre es lo mismo en cada reunión._

_Sabes que te hablan desde lo lejos pero nunca prestas atención, no puedes dejar de mirarla._

_¿Desde cuándo empezaste con aquella obsesión por ella? _

_Siempre te lo preguntas, todas las noches antes de entregarte a los brazos de Morfeo._

_De nuevo tratan de llamar tu atención haciéndote una pregunta sobre el estado de tu capital. Desvías la mirada de ella distraídamente y asientes febril ante las palabras de quien estas acompañando en este momento._

_Nuevamente posas tu mirada en ella y no puedes evitar que tus dedos se crispen, que tus nudillos sean mas blancos de lo usual al apretarlos, al formarlos en unos puños. Tu mandíbula se tensa con fuerza y no puedes evitar no chirrear los dientes ante la presión. Simplemente tratas de mantenerte lo más tranquilo y sereno, aun sabiendo que en tu interior hay solamente… rabia, ira._

_Tan solo te descuidas unos segundos de ella y te encuentras con que le devuelve, una amplia y gentil sonrisa, al imbécil del estirado, que estuvo adulándola con lo radiante que se encuentra._

_Ella sonríe, le sonríe de una manera sincera, de esas que quitan el aliento y que siempre anhelas, que te la dedicara a ti mismo y no a otros._

_Buscas una forma de llamar su atención, de acabar con aquella patética escenita, de que ella no hable con otros que no sea contigo y pose su atención en ti. Empiezas a tamborilear con los dedos, despacio, lento y con paciencia, como si te prepararas para saborear y deleitarte con lo que va a venir a continuación. Luego lo vuelves mas insistido y molesto._

_Y obtienes lo que quieres, su atención._

_Te dedica una mirada de desprecio, como es de costumbre y sonríes con suficiencia al saberte triunfador, aunque, en el fondo no puedes dejar de pensar en aquella sonrisa que logra inquietarte y que debes de hacerla saber, de informarla de que no vuelva a hacerlo._

_Buscas la forma._

_Y sonríes nuevamente siendo el conocedor del plan que pretendes ponerlo en marcha para después. Ahora simplemente prestas atención a la reunión, que empezó hace dos horas, de la que no tuviste ni el mínimo interés en escuchar los problemas ajenos, hasta ahora._

_Estas esperando a que ella aparezca._

_Estas esperándola en la penumbra de uno de los pasillos cercanos de la salida. _

_Sabes que ella es siempre la ultima en salir después de cada reunión. Sabes que le gusta ser la última porque nunca tuvo apuro en salir como los demás y siempre se dirige después de un largo día a tomar un café. Sabes todo aquello porque, desde que recuerdas, la sigues, la observas. Aprendiste cada una de sus actividades, sus movimientos y acciones, toda su vida. Siempre sigiloso, como un depredador acecha a su presa sin que se diera cuenta del peligro que corre._

_Volviste a sonreír porque sabes que no vas a fallar._

_Pero esa sonrisa se esfuma rápidamente cuando tus sentidos se ponen en alerta. Un aroma, el de ella, el que siempre te obsesiono, advierte de que esta cerca._

_Pones en marcha tu plan al sentir sus pasos tan cerca. Y en cuestión de segundos la acorralas de manera brusca contra la pared, extendiendo ambos brazos a la altura de su cara. Sin dejarle escapatoria alguna._

_Puedes notar en su rostro miedo al principio, después confusión, y finalmente enojo. _

–_No vuelvas a hacerlo._

_Sonríes interiormente al ver su cara de desconcierto, al ser ignorante de tus palabras._

– _¿Disculpa?_

_Puedes ver lo confundida que esta._

–_No vuelvas a hacerlo._

– _¿Pero de que diablos me estas hablando imbécil?_

–_De él. No vuelvas a sonreírle al idiota del podrido. No tienes permitido sonreírle._

_Esperas unos segundos a que organice en su mente la reciente información. Y funciona. Su rostro se vuelve una furia que es recargada con una pequeña sonrisa._

– _¿Y quien diablos eres tu para decirme que debo hacer y que no, ah? ¡No eres nada, maldito imbécil!_

_Posas tus manos sobre sus hombros, aprensándolos con fuerza. No ibas a dejar que te insultara de esa manera. Por supuesto que no._

–_Yo soy yo…– Lo dices con tranquilidad, una que podría asustar a cualquiera –Y si yo te lo digo, me haces caso._

– _Uh huh Gilbert, pero dime… ¿Y quien eres tu para mandonearme? _

_Aprietas con más fuerza el agarre e ignoras la mueca de dolor que se formo en el rostro de la castaña._

–_Yo que tu me callaría y simplemente haría caso de las advertencias que me dan…– Hablaste con tranquilidad, peligrosa tranquilidad, en un susurro aterciopelado. Un susurro que ha cualquiera podría hacer temblar… _

– _¡¿Pero que bicho te pico idiota?! ¡¿Estas escuchándote?! ¡Soy dueña de sonreírle a quien quiera!– Ella simplemente empieza a temblar. No del miedo o de que estuviera asustado ante tu presencia, todo lo contrario, tiembla del enojo, de la ira que le estas provocando._

_No contestas. Te mantienes inmutado, ajeno de la furia que se refleja a través de esos ojos verdes. Y ella al ver tu enfermiza tranquilidad, te empuja, te aleja de si misma y observas como se aleja de ti y del lugar a grandes zancadas._

–_Eso lo veremos…_

_Murmuras y te retiras de aquel pasillo tarareando una alegre canción._

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Pereza

**Pereza**

_Pasaron 2 semanas._

_Pasaron 2 semanas y no supiste nada de ella, no viste rastros de ella._

_La última vez que la viste fue en aquel, no tan grato, encuentro del que claramente las cosas no salieron como te habría gustado que salieran. Desde entonces no supiste nada de ella._

_¿Qué habrá pasado con ella? Te lo preguntas al notar su ausencia en las últimas reuniones de esas dos semanas._

_Te inquietas al no saber nada de ella._

_Te molestas al no saber nada, y por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto._

_Te alarmas, te asustas preguntándote si es que fuiste muy brusco ella."¿Y si me pase con ella? ¿Y si realmente la lastime de alguna manera?" _

_La culpa y el remordimiento empiezan a invadirte._

_No._

_Piensas detenidamente aquella posibilidad. _

_No, no fue tu culpa. Te lo repites una y otra vez. No tuviste la culpa de nada, al contrario, debería de agradecerte por mantenerla informada sobre el cambiar su comportamiento ante otros. _

"_Simplemente le estaba enseñando una lección, nada malo o extraño del otro mundo…"_

_Piensas que tal vez deberías disculparte con ella._

_Que tal vez deberías por lo menos justificarte ante la forma en que la trataste, de lo bruto y desconsiderado con ella a la hora de entablar una conversación._

"_Solo tal vez…"_

_Y al rato de volver a reconsiderar en disculparte con ella, en pedirle perdón por tus actos, la ves._

_La ves a ella, pero no esta sola._

_La ves acompañada con él. Colgada de su brazo como si la vida dependiera de aquello, como si aquel tan simple acto la hiciera tan feliz._

_La ves sonriendo y saludando a los presentes que están esperando con impaciencia a que empiece otra de las ridículas reuniones_

_Y Eliminas todas las ideas de disculparte con ella. Las borras como si nunca hubieran pasado por tu mente. Simplemente porque la ves ahí, con él, tan feliz, tan alegre, que prefieres mil veces que tu orgullo salga intacto. Prefieres seguir actuando como un imbécil con ella antes de rebajarte, porque eres incapaz de aceptar tus errores y verlos por ti mismo. De esforzarte a mejorar._

_Por eso prefieres el camino fácil, el corto y rápido. Hacer nada._

– _¡Al diablo con todo! – Gruñes para ti mismo fastidiado al verlos acercándose en tu dirección._

_Ignoras los saludos corteses de ambos y te dedicas a mirarla a los ojos. Notas su enojo en aquellos orbes verdes y sabes que no olvido tu advertencia, y sonríe porque es consciente de que no te hizo caso._

_Ella te retiene la mirada por varios segundos, como si fueran eternos, pero no dice nada y la desvía al asentir a un comentario del podrido. Finalmente sabes que volviste a la dura realidad._

_Los ves alejarse, seguir adelante y eso te molesta._

_Te hace enfurecer por no hacer nada al respecto. Te hace sentir impotente, disgustado, con desgano y aversión al no actuar como deberías hacerlo. Te repugna verla junto con ese aristocrático. _

_Sin embargo prefieres no hacer nada al respecto. Prefieres quedarte de brazos cruzados sin importar a que te estuvieras contradiciendo con lo que estas sintiendo, aquel torbellino de sentimientos encontrados, sin importar que estas actuando contra tu moral, tus principios, siendo un cobarde porque eres incapaz de reconocerlo, incapaz de no ser egoísta y orgulloso. Porque prefieres imponer tu orgullo primero antes de pedir una mísera disculpa. _

_Pero las cosas no quedan así. Planeas actuar como solamente sabes hacer las cosas, a tu manera. No ahora, no después, pero tarde o temprano deberás hacer algo al respecto._

–_Debiste hacerme caso… Te lo advertí… después no llores cuando tenga que intervenir._

_Murmuras como una promesa a cumplir cuando ella ya se alejo de tu campo visual y no sientes los últimos rastros de su aroma peculiar._

* * *

_¿Reviews?_

_Well, este cap me salio corto porque justamente me agarro la pereza(?) D:_

_Un saludo especial para _**Mimi Hyuga** que me sigue a todo lados!

_P/d: no te preocupes darling que ya tengo por adelantado los otros capítulos y porque prometo terminarlo! Jojojojo xD_

_Un Saludo a todos (.¬.)/_


	3. Soberbia

**Soberbia**

_Aun no entiendes como es que no llamas la atención de ella._

_Te preguntas que es lo que no tienes para que ella este rendida a tus pies._

_¿Qué es lo que no tienes que otros si tengan?_

_Tienes dinero, por supuesto._

_Tienes un buen atractivo, que es tu mayor arma._

_Tienes una excelente personalidad, sin importar que otros lo nieguen._

_Y lo más principal, es que tienes unos ojos exóticos. Algo en que las mujeres no se resistirían en alguna petición tuya._

_Perfecto, te llamarías tú._

_Pero… ¿Por qué es todo lo contrario cuando es con ella?_

_¿Por qué no es como las otras?_

_¿Por qué no se rinde fácilmente con una simple sonrisa y un par de palabras?_

_Porque ella no es como las demás, claro._

_Ella es diferente, y eso es lo que te atrae. Lo imposible. Lo que no es fácil de obtener, de poseer._

_Ella es la que te roba los sueños._

_La que abarca toda tu mente y no puedes pensar en otra cosa._

_Tus noches no son las mismas y la luna es más oscura._

_El sexo ya no es lo mismo._

_Buscaste mil y una maneras de alejarla de tu mente, y nada dio un buen resultado._

_Te acostaste con miles de castañas de ojos verdes y de pelo ondulado, con la ilusión de que todas y cada una de ellas simplemente fueran tan solo ella. Pero nada funciono._

_Siempre te imaginas que es ella a la que acaricias, la que susurra y suspira tu nombre. Pero al final te das cuenta que no es ella._

_Por eso te preguntas como puedes hacer para tenerla._

_Como hacer para que este a tu lado, aunque sea unos minutos._

_Porque eres capas de poseer hasta la estrellas y no a ella._

_Porque sin su amor crees no poder continuar._

_Porque puedes tener mas y, cumplir todos y cada unos de tus caprichos. Pero…. ¿Y que hay con ella?_

_Puede que seas terco, hasta testarudo, pero no hay cosa que seas capas de admitir la idea de quedar con los brazos cruzados y verla y no poder tenerla._

_Por eso estuviste ideando aquel plan._

_Algunos lo llamarían locura, otros lo llamarían obsesión… pero tú, simplemente tú, lo llamarías como un mero capricho, un juego en el que deseas ganar._

_No por nada te pasaste de vela todas esas últimas noches ideando, perfeccionando aquel plan que llevaras a cabo dentro de 24 horas._

_Todo aquello… solo por tenerla…_

–_Serás mía…- Murmuras con una gran y maquiavélica sonrisa._

* * *

_Observas desde en algún rincón oscuro solitario y alejado de la vista de cualquier persona. La ves partir de la casa del japonés "–Otras de sus reuniones raras…" piensas y sonríes al recordar cada actividad y movimiento de ella, la culpable de tu locura y obsesión._

_Sonríes ampliamente porque esta sola. Porque pudiste dar en un momento en que no estuviera acompañada con algunos de sus excéntricos amigos de su club, o con el estirado. Porque ahora, justamente ahora, es una perfecta situación._

–_Perfecto…- Murmuras –Que empiece el juego…_

_Sigues su camino, trayecto de vuelta a casa, a paso lento y así evitar sospechas y llamar la atención. Y pones en marcha tu cuidadoso plan._

_Sabes que hay una cosa que debes hacer para que esto acabe. Que todo ese tormento llegue a su fin. _

_Y sabes que esta oportunidad es única y no se presentan otras como esta si no la aprovechas._

_La ves girar en una esquina y apresuras el paso para no perderla, porque por lo contrario todo será en vano y no podrás terminar con esta locura…_

* * *

_¿Reviews?_

Al fin Gilbert lleva a cabo su plan, al fin podrá terminar con esa tortura. Si, si, si! Tiene continuación y puede que a partir de ahora las cosas estén un poco subiditas de tono. Nos vemos dentro de unas horas! Un saludo (.¬.)/


	4. Codicia

**Codicia**

_Todo marcha bien según tu plan. Lo calculaste fríamente que casi no podrá haber ningún fallo, imperfección. No puede haber duda o arrepentimiento, porque sabes que después de esto no hay vuelta atrás._

_Cuando crees que es el momento, jalas a la castaña del brazo con brusquedad hasta el fondo de un oscuro y olvidado callejón._

– _¡¿Pero que demon…?!_

_No le das tiempo a que termine de maldecir o a quejarse, ya que provocas que su frágil cuerpo chocara con fuerza contra la dura y fría pared, aprisionándola y sin dejar que se moviera, la dejas sin ninguna escapatoria._

_Tus manos cogen sus muñecas, manteniéndolas detrás de su espalda. Ella hizo algún intento de moverse, pero fue inútil. Ya estaba inmovilizada. Luego, Alzas ambos brazos apoyándolos a ambos lados del rostro de la castaña contra la pared. Y empiezas a observarla detenidamente. _

_Recorres con la vista desde su rostro, sus sonrosados labios que tanto te quitaron el sueño y anhelaste poseerlos, hasta su cuello. Y fijas la mirada en aquellos orbes verde. Analizándolos detenidamente, buscando algún rastro de emoción, alguno que pudieran delatar su estado._

_Lo notas._

_Notas su confusión._

_Notas su sorpresa y su temor del momento._

_Y por supuesto que notas la ira y la rabia. _

– _¡¿Tú?!- Chilla sin poder contener la furia del verte. Ves que aprieta sus puños y tensa la mandíbula. Sonríes al tenerla donde quieres. A tu merced._

–_Sorpresa, sorpresa Eliza…- Comentas con un claro deje de ironía._

– _¿Qué diablos quieres estúpido?_

– _¿Esa es tu forma de saludarme?- Chasqueas la lengua y esbozas una sonrisa ladina –Que modales cariño…- Niegas con la cabeza como si aquello fuera una sorpresa de encontrar una actitud tan recia por parte de ella. Esta claro que su desconcierto te divierte._

– _¡Déjate de estupideces y déjame ir!- Exige con el ceño fruncido_, _moviendo las manos que seguían firmemente sujetas._

–_Lamento decepcionarte preciosa, pero me temo que no voy a poder cumplir con esa petición…- Suspiras con pesadez, como si aquello te fuero de lo mas aburrido._

–_Eres un bastardo…- Murmura con lo dientes apretados._

–_Uy… pero que feo suena eso Eliza, ¿nunca te dijeron que ese no es un vocabulario apropiado de una dama?- Enarcas una ceja. Internamente te regodeas ante la impotencia de la chica._

– _¡Déjame ir, de inmediato!- Grito encolerizada, tratando de escapar de ti, lo que provoca que la aprisiones mas contra tu cuerpo._

–_A este paso deberías de saber que eso no te será posible y yo que pensaba que era un poco mas lista mi querida Eliza… vaya que ingenuo soy…- Sonríes. Sin duda no hay otro momento en que la estés pasando muy bien._

– _¿A que te refieres?- Pregunta en un susurro – ¡¿Qué quieres de mi?!- Pregunto al borde de un colapso de histeria. "–Dulce, dulce… ¿venganza? ¿Por qué no llamarlo así?" Piensas cuando no crees poder esbozar una sonrisa tan cínica. Crees poder saborear una victoria que ya es tuya…_

– _¿Qué quiero de ti?... Vaya… es que es muy difícil saberlo… - Suspiras con pesadez. Te tomas un tiempo aun sabiendo lo que quieres de ella exactamente – ¿Sabes lo que realmente quiero? ¿Sabes lo que deseo y anhelo?- Extendió su mano derecha hacia el rostro de la castaña, acariciando con parsimonia su tersa piel, en dirección a sus labios. Con la intención de explorar aquella piel, sorprendiéndote por su suavidad ante tu tacto –Quiero tus besos, deseo tus piernas y tu cuello, anhelo tocarte y besarte… Hacerte mía…- Susurras con la voz ronca, producto de tu propia excitación. – ¿Sabes cuánto lo deseo?... Mi deseo por ti es tan fuerte que hasta duele Elizabeta…_

–_Estás enfermo Gilbert- Masculla con rabia, horrorizada por la mente y los propios pensamientos del albino._

– _¿Enfermo?- Preguntas irónico –No, no, no…- Con un tono divertido, niegas con la cabeza, como si le estuvieras negando una respuesta errónea a un niño pequeño –Yo diría que mas bien… es una obsesión- Esbozas una sonrisa torcida ante la mirada atónita de la castaña._

_Con la otra mano libre, la deslizas en dirección a la cintura ajena, apretando, enterrando tus dedos con fuerza; La otra que se encontraba jugueteando con el rostro de la chica, baja en dirección de su barbilla a su cuello, lentamente, sin dejar de propiciar leves caricias. Deleitándote por su suavidad, cosa que no estaba lejos de tu imaginación. Con una delicadeza casi enfermiza… con temor a que su piel pudiera quebrajarse con hasta el mínimo contacto._

– _¿Por qué haces esto?- La escucho decir en un murmullo. Su voz temblaba, era claro que estaba horrorizada, aterrada._

– _¿Tienes idea de cuanto espere por esto? ¿Tienes al menos una idea de lo que sufrí? ¿De no poder tenerte ni tocarte?_

_Silencio. Es lo que escuchas._

–_Como imagine…- Murmuras –La verdad, ni te lo imaginas Eliza…_

–_D-déjame ir…- Suplica en un murmullo._

– _¿Y tener que desaprovechar esta oportunidad?- Preguntas con una inocencia fingida –Ni lo sueñes cariño- Juegas con unos de sus mechones castaños, estirándolos y provocando que vuelvan a su estado original._

–_E-eres… no, no tengo las palabras exactas para definirte en este momento…- Dice mientras que con la mirada busca la presencia de alguien que pudiera ayudarla._

– _¿Idiota, imbécil, estúpido… o psicópata, tal vez?- Suspiras y sonríes con frialdad –Dudo mucho que alguien pudiera encontrarnos. Estamos en un callejón a oscuras y aislado de toda civilización…- Te ríes de la situación _

– _¡Déjame ir!- exige en un grito. Intenta forcejear, intenta huir de tu agarre, pero no logra nada. Aprietas con fuerza ambas muñecas. La escuchas gemir del dolor, música para tus oídos ¿Pero no sería más complaciente si fuera de placer? Amplias tu sonrisa de la emoción con tan solo pensar en eso._

–_No, no, no… me temo que eso no se te será concebido mi querida Eliza, pero ¿Sabes?, tengo una idea… y sé que te gustara tanto como a mí también…- Susurras con la voz ronca. Ella desvía su mirada, evita no mirarte a los ojos y eso te hace fastidiar. –Mírame- Exiges con voz demandante. Ella, extrañamente, obedece alzando la vista, contra sus deseos –Eso es- Sonríes con frialdad, arrogancia. – ¿Quieres saber de que trata mi idea?- Ella solo asiente en silencio –Es un juego… uno en que caerás rendida… seducida…- Susurras en su oído, provocándole una corriente de escalofríos._

– _¿Y-y en que consiste?- Pregunta en voz baja. No puede evitar temblar, de miedo, de impotencia, curiosidad._

–_Simple.- Dices en voz baja y sueltas el agarre de sus muñecas, que las tenias aprisionadas desde un principio –Para empezar…- Murmuras con la voz ronca –Alguien te apresara contra la pared, como yo, sin dejarte salida, una escapatoria para huir…- La acorralas aun mas contra la pared con tu peso. –Solo dejará una distancia tan corta que te costará respirar y serás incapaz de moverte, y luego te mirara a los ojos, reflejando todo su sufrimiento por ti, todo por lo que paso y que ahora es capaz de cumplir…- Diriges ambas manos hacia el rostro de la castaña que se encontraba estática, bajo tu poder; sosteniéndolo levemente, provocando que te mire a los ojos, sentenciándola a su perdición. –Después empezara a acariciarte… con cuidado, con el cariño que le es posible de dar…- Con una sola mano empiezas con la serie de caricias. Simples con tu tacto, casi inexistentes. Pero en el que ambos disfrutan: Tú al deleitarte con su suavidad, y ella al disfrutarlo cerrando los ojos. – ¿Quieres saber que mas sigue mi Eliza?- Preguntas. Ella aun concentrada en tus suaves caricias, simplemente asiente. –Te dirá que te ha estado observando entre las sombras. Que le gusta cómo te mueves cuando caminas, el largo de tus piernas, que le vuelves loco si estás demasiado cerca._

_Después cumplirá con lo que más ha anhelado desde entonces… un beso…- Susurras muy cerca de sus labios, haciendo que estos se rozaran con los tuyos. Muy leve, muy mínimo, inexistente.- Empieza con un roce, y lo repite una y otra vez, hasta volver tus labios algo muy adictivo, algo del que no podrá contenerse después y no responderá de sus actos.- En unos segundos después, los roces dejaron de ser roces. Se transformaron en besos, con la necesidad de ir más allá…_

* * *

¿Reviews?

_La historia sigue, y las cosas se están poniendo más interesantes para Gilbert y con su juego ¿Podrá Elizabeta salir de esto?_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_Saludos __(.¬.)/_


End file.
